10 things about imprints
by Free.Izzy
Summary: 10 things about the imprints of La Push, starting with Renesmee all the way to the Third Wife.
1. Nessie Cullen Black

1. Nessie had always hated her name. Honestly, what kind of name was Renesmee? But then her mother sat her down and told her that she was named after the two strongest women she knew and that Nessie should be proud of her name.

She still hated it, but it was hard whenever she saw her Grandma Esme's smiles at her.

2. Nessie's first crush was Seth Clearwater, she remembered that whenever he walked in the room she'd go beet red and start stuttering, and when Jake found out Seth didn't come back to the house for nearly a month. 

3. When Nessie turned 14 (at least physically) she got the biggest crush on Jake, when her father found out he made Jacob sit her down and tell her she was too young for him and this was only a stage.

Nessie swore she never hated her father's ability more than she did then. 

4. Three weeks later Nessie chopped off her until it reached just under chin and swapped her designer wardrobe for a more bohemian look, much to the chagrin of her Aunt Alice. 

5. When she turned 18 and nearly fully grown (physically at least) she decided to travel the world alone, when she announced this to her family she couldn't help but notice the hurt look on Jacob's face.  
>When she came back a year later she was fully developed and looked like she was in her early twenties. She couldn't help but notice Jacob's awed expression when he and her family came to pick her up from the airport. <p>

6. Nessie was never the one for conventional or traditional, after watching Jacob sneak glances at her for the past 2 weeks, she walked right up to him, kissed him on the lips and told him to pick her up at 5. 

7. When Jacob proposed to her he did it in such a grand gesture Nessie demanded that he redo it while they were hunting in the woods.

Nessie was far happier doing things differently. 

8. The day Renesmee Cullen became Nessie Black was a quiet affair, it was held o the First Beach and Nessie wore a purple tie dye shirt and lime green leggings. While the bridesmaids wore sunflower yellow dresses.

She's never felt more beautiful. 

9. Nessie felt like an awful person when she told Jacob she couldn't have children, she felt like she was the worst possible imprint, that she was a dead end-denying the whole pack their right and she was hurting Jacob.  
>Jacob held her in his arms while she cried and told her that he didn't marry her for children, he married her for her, and while children would be lovely she was his Nessie and he was her Jacob and that's all they needed.<p>

She swore she'd never felt more in love with him than she did then. 

10. It was to the surprise of Jacob Black when he came home to find an estatic looking Nessie holding 3 positive pregnancy tests in her hand. It was yet another surprise to the both of them when Carlisle told them not only where they having a baby.

They were having two.  
>And nine months later Nessie and Jacob Black both welcomed to the world Aurora Sarah Black and Mason William Black.<p>

***Hides behind pillow* Hi!**

**I'm sorry its been a while that you've heard from me but i've been so buisy and i know thats no excuse, but still...**

**Anyway LLASC should be up sometime towards the end of next week! Life and GCSE's have been swallowing me up!**


	2. Claire Young Ateara

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any characters that you may recognise.**

Claire Young:

1. From the age of 5 Claire Young knew she who she was going to marry, she was going to grow up and become Mrs Quil Ateara.

Quil was nice and pretty plus he would do anything she said like play 'Pretty, Pretty Princess' with her when all the other guys would say no. He was Claire's kind of guy. 

2. When she turned 13 Quil became her best friend. She'd tell him all her secrets, and in return he'd tell her his and when she went over to Aunt Emily's for the weekend; Quil took her to their special spot at the Second Beach and he asked her if she remembered the Quileute Legends about the wolves and when she replied yes he proceeded to tell her he was a wolf.

She should have been scared, but when he came towards her as a big brown wolf and she stared into those big brown eyes she knew so well; she swore she'd never felt safer. 

3. When Nessie found out that Claire liked Quil she couldn't stop laughing at the embarrassed look on the younger girl's face. But even though Nessie promised not to tell ANYONE she managed to let it slip out with Jake who managed to slip it on patrol so by the time it was the annual bonfire EVERYONE knew about 15 year old Claire's infatuation with Quil, including Quil himself.

It took three months until Quil broke through her bedroom door and demanded to know why she was ignoring him, and when he saw the pained look in Claire's eyes he promised her that he'd always be her best friend and that he loved her, just not in the way she wanted.

So even though it hurt to know that Quil would never love her the way she wanted, Claire nodded and smiled, because this was for Quil and she loved him, and she would do anything to make him happy.

4. Two years later, Nessie and Claire were on the way back from Seattle, however it began to rain and unfortunately Nessie had fallen asleep leaving an inexperienced Clair to drive the car. When a large truck driving past lost control of the vehicle he swerved over crashing into the car opposite, which just happened to hold Nessie and Claire.

Nessie, being a half vampire left with only a few minor injuries, Claire Young however was left in a critical condition and was told she'd never walk again.

When Claire woke up in the hospital after one month of being comatose, she awoke to find a very tired Quil asleep beside her bed.

5. When Claire was told she'd never be able to walk again she refused to speak. She refused to eat and she refused to see anyone other than Quil.  
>After three months Claire had yet to utter a word, even to Quil and she refused any help.<p>

One day however, at the reservations bonfire, Claire sat in her wheelchair and watched the people around her interact, but when she saw a very attractive young women turn to HER Quil and smile seductively, Claire stood up walked three steps and said 'No.' Before she collapsed to the ground.

But as she watched her Quil come towards her and cradle her in his arms, she felt she was whole again.

6. By her eighteenth birthday Claire was able to walk, however slowly and steady it may be. She was able to walk. So that Christmas at Kim and Jared's, Claire wore her best red dress and her best shoes and she practised walking for hours, so that on Christmas eve she walked right up to Quil Ateara and smiled seductively.

And she relished the look of surprise on his face as he realised his little Claire Bear was all grown up.

7. One day, while it was raining Quil and Claire decided to go to the Second Beach, it was a tradition since Claire was 2 that they would spend hours searching for tiny stones. Claire was bent down looking for the perfect pink colour when Quil yelled out he found one.

Claire lifted her head up to find that Quil's face was directly in front of her.

So close she could kiss him.

So she did.

8. If anyone asked Claire who her favourite wolf was (other than Quil obviously.) she would reply Jared.

Because even though Claire's hearts belonged only to Quil, there was always a small part of her that harboured that puppy dog crush on Jared from when she was 10. Not to mention Kim always gave her cookies when she came over.

9. When Claire was 20 years old she finally proposed to Quil. She was tired for waiting 'until she was old enough.' She was a grown woman and if she wanted to marry her soul mate she can.

So poor Quil was left defenceless to Claire's charms and married her within the week.

10. Claire always wanted a fairytale ending. And she did.

She and Quil lived happily ever after.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, next up is Kim I'm thinking. Tell me if you want anyone else!**


	3. Kim Connweller Cameron

1. Kimberly Connweller was born to Jane and William Connweller, three years later there found dead in a shooting at La Push supermarket. Kim was an orphan.

2. After being passed from relative to relative around different reservations, Kim had finally settled with her grandmother in La Push when she was seven years old. On her first day at La Push Elementary, Kim was sat next to Jared Cameron, who at the time thought her to be extremely annoying and believed she possessed 'cooties.'

Despite this, Kim always knew that one day, Jared Cameron would fall for her. It would take time, but he would. And he would be her prince, and they would live happily ever after.

3. Kim wasn't what you would call a broken child, she had her Nana Connweller who loved her, she didn't remember her parents, but she knew they loved her.

4. When Jared was away from school for three weeks, two days and 14 hours, Kim knew he would come back, it's just that when he did, she never expected that he would ever notice her. Let alone declare to the whole of World History that he thought she had nice skin.

5. Kim refused to speak to Jared at first, she thought he was playing a trick on her, but it took a good month before she finally accepted Jared as a friend.

(even though they both wanted more…)

6. It was when Jared was walking Kim home that he finally kissed her, and that was the moment Kim realised she was completely and head over heels for Jared Cameron. It just took a reminder from her seven year old self.

7. The first time Kim visited her parents grave, since their funeral, Jared was there to hold her hand, and when Kim was walking back to the car, she couldn't help the grin that spread her face, when he thanked her parents for her.

8. Kim never believed Jared when he first told her what he was. She thought that her previous worries were confirmed, and he really was tricking her, it took a lecture from her grandmother to realise the truth. And when Kim was finally ready to speak to him, she found him sat outside her door.

9. Kim had always wanted to go to college, and when she got her acceptance letter from the University of California, she knew it was time to make her choice, her dream college, or her dream boy?

Jared always said he would follow her anywhere, and you know what he did.

10. The pack always wondered how they did it. How Jared managed to enrol at UCLA, and how he managed to make it back to La Push every other weekend, but they managed, and when they did move back to La Push, Kim returned with her prince, like she always knew she would. and as her story wrapped up, she lived happily ever, after.

**A/N: Long time, no see eh? Anyway guys, I'm not sure if I did them justice, Jared and Kim always were my favourite wolf couple, and I hope I did alright.**

**In my mind, the wolves don't give up their whole lives simply to stay in La Push. I think its only fair that they get to go to college, and occasionally return back to La Push, so I'm letting Kim have her dream boy, and her dream school. ****3**

**I hope you guys liked it and don't forget to leave a review! I need some lovin'! haha **

**-izzy**


End file.
